Fantastic Four Christmases
Fantastic Four Christmases is a crossover between Fantastic Four and Four Christmases. This segment is from MAD Season 3, Episode 20 (72): Fantastic Four Christmases / Scroog'd. Summary What would happened after the events of Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer with Fantastic Four retired and they had kids on One Day on Christmas 2004?! References *''Santa Claus '' *''Transformers '' *''Russell Howard '' *''Kristanna Loken '' *''Luxo Jr. '' *''Sigur Rós '' *''Sæglópur '' Characters *Mr. Fantastic *Invisible Woman *Human Torch *the Thing *Santa Claus *Val (Kristanna Loken look-like) *Franklin (Russell Howard look-like) *H.E.R.B.I.E. *Mole Man *Klaw *Johnny Storm's unnamed girlfriend *the Wizard *Annihilus Transcript (Fantastic Four Tower, Christmas Day, 2004. It is snowing today. Inside the kids' room, decked out with Fantastic Four memorabilia, Franklin is in bed, fast asleep. Just then, Val runs in.) Val: Franklin, (shakes Frankie in bed) wake up! Hurry! Franklin: (gets out of bed) What is it, Val? Has our house been infiltrated by a strange creature with its sights set on the Fantastic Four? Val: (scratches head) Well... (looks out the door) (Cut to the chimney, with Santa struggling to climb out of the chimney no thanks to his weight. Back to the kids.) Trivia *This is the fifth Christmas segment. The previous Christmas segments were: *#[[Da Grinchy Code |'Da Grinchy Code']] *#[[Duck|'Duck']] *#[[FROST|'FROST']] *#'Undercover Claus' *The car that one of the kids had looks like Bumblebee from ''Transformers''. *This is the last time the original Fantastic Four appeared (2005-2012) before the reboot (2015). *This expands the third story of how this is after the events of Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer, The Fantastic Four retired their superheroes lifes just like Watchmen and how they got kids. *Fred Tatasciore reprises his role as the Thing from The Avengers: Earth Mightiest Heroes! *This whole segment took place in December 25, 2004 (Saturday). Goofs and Errors *In the actual 2005-2007 series, Mole Man, Klaw, The Wizard and Annihilus didn't appear, Also, they are 2-D/Comic Book-style characters, usually H.E.R.B.I.E. was the only character appeared in the 2005-2007 series, H.E.R.B.I.E. appeared in a deleted scene or a extended scene in Fantastic Four (2005) only in the extended cut where he is deactivated. *in real life, the real Santa Claus magicly can get out of the chimney still fat, in this sketch he can't get out because he is fat, why is this a MAD sketch when Santa Claus can't get out?!. *Val and Franklin dropped the toys just as Mole Man appeared. *In the actual 2005-2007 series, the "4" sign was on the front of the chest, in this sketch the "4" sign is on the chest. *Despite the sketch taking place in 2004, Sigur Ros's Sæglópur is heard a bit when Santa Claus tries to leave the chimney, but the song was not made until August 16, 2005 for the First issue and July 10, 2006 for the Second issue. *The heads of Val and Franklin' at Fantastic Four Headquarters resembles is that of Kristanna Loken (star of Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines) and Russell Howard but as youngers but with slimmer eyebrows and different hair and different eye colors, also Franklin's has casual hair and different hair color, rathan than Val and Franklin's heads. *Johnny Storm didn't had a girlfriend in the actual series. *Johnny Storm's unnamed girlfriend did not speak or move anything at all in this segment. *Johnny Storm's unnamed girlfriend is a wearing a ballerina costume and has white skin. *when Johnny Storm sees Val and Franklin, the background is in a and what appears to be a Nightclub or Strip Club despite their uncle Johnny Storm is in. **in actual reality Children ain't supposed to be in Nightclub or Strip Club till they are 25 years old. *in Val and Franklin's bedroom, The Lamp resembles to be Luxo Jr., rathan then a ordinary light. *You can see New York in the beginning, before entering the Fantastic Four's headquarters. *Milk and Cookies are seen on the table, when Santa Claus tries to leave the chimney. Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts